


Football Boyfriend Pt. 2

by shamelessbieber



Series: High School AU's [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fiona Gallagher - Freeform, Football, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mandy Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey and Ian have to discuss the fact that Ian graduates this year and Mickey'll still be in school.





	

Mickey and Ian, after they made up, they went to Ian's house and weren't seen for that whole weekend. Saturday, they slummed it. Walking around in their boxers, Mickey cooked breakfast, Ian didn't wake up until he smelled the food. When he saw Mickey cooking, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss his face. After breakfast, they showered and still walked around half naked, mostly cuddling and watching movies. 

The next day, they did the same, the only thing ruining it being Ian's football practice. They rescheduled the practice from Monday to Sunday since there's a chance of rain on Monday. Mickey tagged along with Ian, not minding watching his boyfriend get all sweaty. So, while Mickey sat in the bleachers watching his boyfriend practice with his teammates, he couldn't help but think about the future.

The future being the time when Ian graduates.

Sighing, Mickey decides he wants to talk to Ian about it instead of having an internal fight with himself. 

Moments after practice ended, Ian came up to the bleachers, telling Mickey he wanted to shower so they'd have to hurry home. Ian drove, noticing Mickey's silence but didn't decide to question until he got out of the shower. "Mick, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing." Ian sits next to his boyfriend whom is currently grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. "C'mon, talk to me."

"I don't want you to go." Mickey turns to Ian, face red in embarrassment. "You're graduating this year, and I'll be in school while you'll be in college. Around other people that I don't know."

Ian shakes his head. "Mick, I don't even know if I'm going to college. I fucking enjoy football but I don't think I want to pursue it."

Mickey shakes his head but more concerned. "Ian, you love football. You have to go to college! I'm just being selfish because I don't want you around other men. If you don't go for football, what are you going for?"

"It's not that I don't want to go, I can't afford to go." Ian sighs. "People call me the best on the team, the reason why we went to the championships last year but I haven't gotten even an offer for a scholarship."

"That's because the school year just started, Ian. They'll probably be around during the end of the season." Mickey cups Ian's face. "Promise me you'll go if you get a scholarship?"

"Only if you promise not to break up with me if I do." Ian looks at Mickey, his tone being dead serious. "Going to college for sports will be a fucking lot, Mick. I won't be around as much, but I'll be around as much as I can."

Mickey shakes his head. "I would never. If anything, I'll be on campus with you helping you with homework and giving you back massages." 

Chuckling, Ian brings Mickey in for a hug. "I love you." Ian says. "Like, a lot."

"I love you too." Mickey replies. That was their first time saying that to each other in the few years they've been together. It made them both smile. hugging each other tightly. "No frat friends though."

Ian starts laughing, shaking his head. "We don't even know if I'm going to college yet, Mick. Let's worry about that later in the year."

 

* * *

 

 

Hats flew in the air, the throng erupting into cheers. Mickey chuckled as Ian didn't even throw his hat in the air, he walked straight to him and kissed him. "Congratulations." Mickey mumbles, kissing Ian's forehead. Their hug was broken when the Gallagher and Ball's came over, congratulating Ian as well. Mickey held Ian's diploma in his hands, really happy to see his boyfriend graduate. 

"Excuse me, are you Mickey Milkovich?" A random man tapped Mickey's shoulder.

"Yes, I am." Mickey holds his hand out. "And you?"

"Robert Madison." He replies. "University of Chicago."

"You go there or work there?" Mickey asks, confused as to why this man is approaching him.

"Work." Robert replies. "I'm actually looking for Ian Gallagher. Someone told me to look for Ian's boyfriend - blue eyes and dark hair - and I'd find Ian."

Ian noticed the random man talking to Mickey so he walks over, holding his hand out. "Ian Gallagher."

"Yes, I know who you are." Robert laughs. "Your football highlights have been sent to me plenty of times."

"You are?" Fiona had questioned from behind Ian. 

"Robert Madison. Here to offer Ian a scholarship at The University of Chicago for football. He has a big chance of making it to the Chicago Bears." Robert replies, Mickey covering his mouth. Ian mumbles a "holy shit" before hugging his boyfriend. The rest of the Gallagher family, Kev and Vee included all hug the two boys, excited and proud of Ian for making it this far.

"Yes, he'll take the scholarship." Mickey says to the man, then turns to Ian. "I told you. Holy shit, Ian, you could be like Antonio Brown!"

Ian laughs, "I hate that you live in Chicago yet still love a team from Pittsburgh."

"He'll have no choice but to like the Bears once you make it." Lip joined the conversation, wrapping his arms around Ian. "Congrats, man."

 

* * *

_**months later** _

"See ya, Mick." Karen and Mandy wave at Mickey before Mickey parts ways with them to his car. He and Ian both got a job a few weeks after Ian's graduation and bought a car. They share the car, Mickey always taking it to school and picking Ian up from campus so they could go out for lunch/dinner. This time was different, Ian had a lot of shit to do so he was staying at his dorm and Mickey decided to surpise him with food and a back massage followed by something intimate if Ian was feeling up to it.

Mickey arrived to the campus almost twenty minutes later and parked somewhere not too far. He tried to memorize the stupid campus but he couldn't considering he doesn't walk around it as much as the actual college students so he asked someone for help and finally found where to go five minutes later. He makes his way up the stairs, and turns the corner to hear music playing from Ian's room. 

Ian had a weird like for Lorde and her music but Mickey didn't mind. Chuckling, he opens the door to see Ian laying on the floor on his back just staring at the ceiling. Papers and books spread on his bed. "Hard day?" Mickey questions, Ian looking over at him and relief washing over his face.

"Thank god you're here." Ian stands up. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored." Ian whines. "You're the smart one with the math and shit, I _hate_ it."

Mickey picks up the paper with eraser marks all over it, and points at the picture. He was ready to tell Ian how to do it but Ian covers Mickey's mouth and shakes his head. "Let's go out and do something like we used to. And don't go all Fiona on me and tell me to finish my work."

"I came here to distract you, why would I?" Mickey laughs, kissing Ian. Their lips molds together perfectly, though the kiss is rushed and full of excitement. "Mmm, Ian, I-"

Ian lifts Mickey up, pressing his back against the nearest wall. Mickey grips Ian's hair, holding him as if he was going to walk away any moment now. "Fuck, I've missed you. College is so boring without you."

Mickey's mind immediately jumps, and stops kissing Ian for a moments. "Will you go to homecoming with me? And prom, but I'll ask you differently around prom time."

Ian can't help but smile at Mickey. "Of course I will. When is homecoming? And when's the powderpuff and homecoming game?"

"In three weeks." Mickey replies. "Karen and Mandy already have dates and they've been begging me to ask you. I didn't plan on going to homecoming, anyways."

"Well you are. And we're going together, and we're going to enjoy it." Ian grins, Mickey doing the same as well. 

So, instead of getting intimate, Ian threw all of his school work to the ground and turned on a movie before cuddling his boyfriend. They both knew Mickey had school the next day but they didn't care. Ian has afternoon classes so Mickey could skip for the morning, or the whole day. Didn't matter, as long as he's with his boyfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so ugly and rushed and cheesy im so sorry lmaoo


End file.
